Shadow of Victory
Shadow of Victory is the fourth book continuing the Saganami Island storyline, and was released on November 1st, 2016. Timeframe: February 1921 PD - October 1922 PD Cover Summary :The Mesan Alignment is revealed, and, for Honor Harrington and the Manticoran Star Kingdom, this means war! :Unintended Consequences :Sometimes things don't work out exactly as planned. :The Mesan Alignment has a plan—one it's been working on for centuries. A plan to remake the galaxy and genetically improve the human race—its way. :Until recently, things have gone pretty much as scheduled, but then the Alignment hit a minor bump in the road called the Star Empire of Manticore. So the Alignment engineered a war between the Solarian League, the biggest and most formidable interstellar power in human history. To help push things along, the Alignment launched a devastating sneak attack which destroyed the Royal Manticoran Navy's industrial infrastructure. :And in order to undercut Manticore's galaxy-wide reputation as a star nation of its word, it launched Operation Janus—a false-flag covert operation to encourage rebellions it knows will fail by promising Manticoran support. The twin purposes are to harden Solarian determination to destroy the Star Empire once and for all, and to devastate the Star Empire's reputation with the rest of the galaxy. :But even the best laid plans can have unintended consequences, and one of those consequences in this case may just be a new dawn of freedom for oppressed star nations everywhere. Plot The book describes the Mesan Alignment's Operation Janus from its beginning to its end, from viewpoint of all the participants - Manticoran, Mayan, Mesan, Verge 'resistance' and OFS. It also details the Alignment's Operation Houdini evacuation of Mesa and its public relations campaign against Manticore. Background The eARC was released on October 29th, 2016. As with the other novels of the Crown of Slaves and Saganami Island subseries, Honor Harrington makes only a cameo appearance in this book. Continuity This book confirms the Yawata Strike survival of several characters, including Ginger Lewis, Aubrey Wanderman, Paulo d'Arezzo, and Aikawa Kagiyama. References Characters Vitorino Abernathy | Malachai Abruzzi | Dominica Adenauer | Joanna Agnelli | Scott Akers | Hamish Alexander | William Alexander | Caspar Alpina | Daud al-Fanudahi | Hiram Albani | Joyce Albertson | Eileanóra Allenby | Jessop Allenby | Jordan Allenby | Joyce Allenby | Murdoch Allenby | Sandra Allenby | Philip Allfrey | Joachim Alquezar | Aldona Anisimovna | Gervais Archer | Raymundo Atkins | Brinton Avery | Guthrie Bagwell | Isabel Bardasano | Oravil Barregos | Byrum Bartel | Maximilien Beaudry | Petr Bednář | Jennifer Bellefeuille | Amanda Belloc | Kenneth Bevan | Andrzej Bicukowski | Duan Binyan | Kayleigh Blanchard | Lupe Blanton | Richard Bledsoe | Anderson Bligh | Markus Bochart | Helga Boltitz | Blake Bonifacio | Gregoire Bourmont | Keith Boyle | Michael Breitbach | Clorinda Brinkman | Andrianna Brisbane | Ruben Broadhead | Phanindra Broadmoor | Genevieve Bryant | Caroline Bogunov | Josef Byng | Jan Cabrnoch | Dalibor Čáp | Thomas Caparelli | Alesta Cardot | Frederick Carlson | David Carte | Michael Carus | Henrique Chagas | Ambrose Chandler | Alexander Chapman | Carlton Carmichael | Lyman Carmichael | Astrid Caspari | Gunnar Castelbranco | Jules Charteris | Lisa Charteris | Ray Chatterjee | Rufino Chernyshev | Luka Chernyshev | Francine Cody | Theresa Coleman | Yolande Cornelisz | Lucien Cortez | Amandine Corvisart | Sandra Crandall | Craig Culbertson | Paulo d'Arezzo | Sebastian D'Orville | Rebecca Delvecchio | Aquilino Demeter | Dugald Dempster | Lewis Denton | Albrecht Detweiler | Collin Detweiler | Oliver Diamato | Francis Drescher | Gillian Drescher | Angelina Dreyfus | Alfredo Duncan | Oxana Dubroskaya | Damián Dueñas | Ulrike Eichbauer | Håkon Ellingsen | Jessica Epstein | Evigni | Claudio Faraday | Amanda Farquhar | Addison Faust | Rick Fernandez | Massimo Filareta | Ansten FitzGerald | Jeremy Frank | Louis Fremont | Vincent Frugoni | Simeon Gaddis | Esteban Gibson | Franz Gillespie | Ysidro Giovanni | Patricia Givens | Simon Goforth | Adam Golbatsi | Bruce Graham | Indiana Graham | Mackenzie Graham | Treysa Graham | Brandon Grant | Johannes Grazioli | Magdalena Grigoriv | Renée Guérin | Mateo Gutierrez | Gwang | Kevin Haas | Marianne Haavikko | Edie Habib | Gerald Hagan | Fred Hairston | Samuel Hairston | Josh Hamby | Sheila Hampton | Damien Harahap | Horace Harkness | Honor Harrington | Helena Hashimoto | Klaus Hauptman | Abigail Hearns | Michelle Henke | Hewitt | Alfonso Higgins | Lawrence Hillshot | Laszlo Hiratasuka | Martin Holeček | Taťána Holečková | Jacob Holowach | Junyan Hongbo | Glenn Horton | Houseman | Brenda Howell | Roman Hruška | Gennadi Hudson | Bretton Ibañez | Walter Imbesi | Edward Janacek | Brenda Johnson | Bassett Juneau | Volkhart Kalokainos | Shahrizad Kantor | Daniel Kápička | Naomi Kaplan | Robert Karlstad | Janice Karpov | Otmar Kenichi | Ludwik Kezczyński | Augustus Khumalo | Jordan Kiley | Winston Kingsford | Jamie Kirbishly | Angela Klauser | Eduard Klíma | Edward Klíma | Francine Klusener | Innokentiy Kolokoltsov | Karl Koizumi | Radosław Kot | Grażyna Kotarska | Jarosław Kotarski | Ludmila Kovářová | Kinga Kowalewska | Karolina Kreft | Henri Krietzmann | Agnieszka Krzywicka | Bjørn Kudzinowski | Kurtz | Berjouhi Lafontaine | Rachel Lamprecht | Joseph Landrum | Bridget Landry | Anthony Langtry | Steven Lathorous | Kumanosuke Lawson | Cynthia Lecter | Bradley Levine | Wiktoria Lewandowska | Ginger Lewis | Zachariah Lewis | Keith Lodwick | Svein Lombroso | Chester Lopez | Kristýna Šimlová Louthanová | Kazimierz Łukaszewski | Toinette Mabley | Nathan MacArtney | Tammas MacClacher | Kirsten MacChrystal | Tyler MacCrimmon | Morag MacCuffie | MacDerry | Erin MacFadzean | Gavin MacGill | Jason MacGruder | Orrin MacGruder | Elphin MacHutchin | Steaphan MacHutchin | Fenella MacKail | Alastair MacKeggie | Lachlan MacLaurin | Innis MacLay | Maggie MacLay | Megan MacLean | Ailsa MacMinn | Keith MacMinn | Senga MacQuarie | Tammas MacPhee | Jock MacRathin | Angus MacRory | Elspeth MacRory | Georgina MacRory | Keddy MacRory | Luíseach MacRory MacGill | Mánas MacRory | Peter MacRory | Raghnall MacRory | Seamus MacRory | Tavis I MacRory | Tavis III MacRory | Nessa MacRuer | Joshua Madison | Julie Magilen | Alena Špánková Malá | Filip Malý | Jansen Mandrapilias | Valentine Manning | Patricia Mansell | Frieda Mawhinney | Ramiro Maxwell | Alexandra Mikhailov | Wincenty Małakowski | Janice Marinescu | Benjamin Marsden | Sying-ni Massarelli | Tyrone Matsuhito | Estelle Matsuko | Benjamin Mayhew IX | Hieronim Mazur | Arianne McBryde | Christina McBryde | Jack McBryde | Zachariah McBryde | Jacqueline McCready | Claire McGrath | Zinaida Merkulov | Sadako Merriman | Catherine Montaigne | Alexina Morrison | Roarke Mullarkey | Nathalan Mundy | Bradley Mykos | Lucinde Myllyniemi | Myrvold | Óttar Nagatsuka | Amal Nagchaudhuri | Rebecca Nagchaudhuri | Dimitri Nakhimov | Bryson Neng | Edward Neukirch | Agnes Nordbrandt | Tomek Nowak | Rajmund Nyhus | Aldus O'Brien | Lisa Katherine O'Daley | Quentin O'Malley | Tamerlane O’Reilly | Gregor O'Shaughnessy | Tillman O'Sullivan | Ashton Ochoa | Tad Ogilvy | Adam Omikado | Frinkelo Osborne | Meindert Osterhaut | Michael Oversteegen | Jared Pallavicini | Alton Parkman | Michal Pastera | Peter Patterson | Terrence Patterson | Ragnhild Pavletic | Pawlikowski | Apumbai Peng | Grigori Petulengro | Leah Piekarski | Justyna Pokriefke | John Pole | Heather Price | Donatella Primaticcio | Oliver Primikynos | Eloise Pritchart | Omosupe Quartermain | Paula Rafferty | Rajampet Rajani | Allison Renfrew | Jamie Renfrew | Stephen Renfrew | Renwick | Ismail Reichart | Braxton Reizinger | Truman Rodriguez | Sheila Roskilly | Ranald Ross | Luis Rozsak | Martin Rucelli | Karl-Heinz Sabatino | Ulrich Saint-Germaine | Helena Sammonds | Frederick Sampson | Olga Sanchez | Ning Saowaluk | Sirada Saowaluk | Tanawat Saowaluk | Thanakit Saowaluk | Alec Sárközy | Victoria Saunders | Mary-Lynne Selleck | Leroy Sexton | Hago Shavarshyan | Howard Shelton | Loretta Shoupe | Shirley Shreeyash | Rosa Shuman | Leonard Silvowitz | Josephine Siminetti | Frieda Simmons | Herlander Simões | Annetje Slidell | Francisco Smirnov | Yolanda Somerset | Ludwika Sosabowska | Edyta Sowczyk | Roman Sowiński | Gert Spinrad | Vitorino Stangeland | Franz Stedman | Gloria Stephanopoulos | Brandon Stiller | Burgess Stirling | Teofil Strenk | Traxton Sughavanam | Warren Suttles | Tomasz Szponder | Adam Šiml | Alvin Tallman | Winslet Tamaguchi | Elijah Tebo | Ginger Terahaute | Aivars Terekhov | Sinead Terekhov | Anastasia Terekhov | Vincenzo Terwilliger | Karl-Heinz Thimár | Paige Thuvaradran | Zeke Timmons | Květa Tonová | Frederick Topolev | Anton Toscarelli | Ottomar Touchette | Lester Tourville | Brenda Travada | Prescott Tremaine | Ivan Tuero | Roberto Tyler | Adão Ukhtomskoy | Ira Valverde | Ibtesam van der Leur | Bernardus Van Dort | Ephron Vangelis | Noritoshi Väinöla | Salvador Vasilev | Luis Verner | Lorcan Verrochio | Zdeněk Vilušínský | Aubrey Wanderman | Brandon Ward | Jiri Watanapongse | Tremont Watson | Roscoe Weisenthal | Weng Zhing-hwan | Stephen Westman | Joanna Whitby | Caitrin Winton-Henke | Abiola Wilhelmsen | Elizabeth III Winton | Michael Winton | Ruth Winton | Menendo Wirschim | Louisa Wittek | Agatá Wodoslawski | Lukrecja Wolińska | Jeremy X | Angeliki Xydis | Gareth Yamaguchi | Sakue Yampolski | Gerhaus Yang | Olivia Yardley | Alecta Yearman | Leroy Yelland | Immacolata Yemendijian | Yong Seong Jin | Lorne Yountz | Raymond Yountz | Francisca Yucel | Yumashev | Andrieaux Yvernau | Nyatui Zagorski | Jacob Zavala | Grzegorz Zielinski | Anton Zilwicki | Berry I Zilwicki | Helen Zilwicki | Szymon Ziomkowski | Włodzimierz Ziomkowski | Zuzana Žďárská | Zhin Myau | Marika Zygmunt Starships Royal Manticoran Navy [[HMS Alistair McKeon|HMS Alistair McKeon]] | [[HMS Artemis (Nike class)|HMS Artemis]] | [[HMS Black Rose (battlecruiser)|HMS Black Rose]] | [[HMS Calliope|HMS Calliope]] | [[HMS Charles Ward|HMS Charles Ward]] | [[HMS Cloud|HMS Cloud]] | [[HMS Dagger|HMS Dagger]] | [[HMS Defiant (light cruiser)|HMS Defiant]] | [[HMS Xiahou Dun|HMS Xiahou Dun]] | [[HMS Elf|HMS Elf]] | [[HMS Ericsson|HMS Ericsson]] | [[HMS Hercules (superdreadnought)|HMS Hercules]] | [[HMS Hexapuma|HMS Hexapuma]] | [[HMS Madelyn Hoffman|HMS Madelyn Hoffman]] | [[HMS Feng Meng|HMS Feng Meng]] | [[HMS Rama|HMS Rama]] | [[HMS Slipstream|HMS Slipstream]] | [[HMS Trebuchet|HMS Trebuchet]] | [[HMS Tristram|HMS Tristram]] | [[HMS Quentin Saint-James (Saganami C class)|HMS Quentin Saint-James]] | [[HMS Marconi Williams|HMS Marconi Williams]] | [[HMS Huang Zhen|HMS Huang Zhen]] | [[HMLAC Nożownik|HMLAC Nożownik]] | [[HMLAC Parasol|HMLAC Parasol]] | [[HMLAC Raven|HMLAC Raven]] Mesan Alignment Navy [[MANS Mako|MANS Mako]] Republic of Monica Navy [[MSN Remorseless|MSN Remorseless]] Mesa System Navy [[MSNS Vanguard|MSNS Vanguard]] Republic of Haven Navy [[RHNS Terror|RHNS Terror]] Solarian League Navy [[SLNS Abatis|SLNS Abatis]] | [[SLNS Guerriera|SLNS Guerriera]] | [[SLNS Harcos|SLNS Harcos]] | [[SLNS Harpist|SLNS Harpist]] | [[SLNS Hoplite|SLNS Hoplite]] | [[SLNS Jean Bart|SLNS Jean Bart]] | [[SLNS Kriger|SLNS Kriger]] | [[SLNS Kronprinz Wilhelm|SLNS Kronprinz Wilhelm]] | [[SLNS Lorraine|SLNS Lorraine]] | [[SLNS Lunette|SLNS Lunette]] | [[SLNS Oceanus|SLNS Oceanus]] | [[SLNS Poltava|SLNS Poltava]] | [[SLNS Ratnik|SLNS Ratnik]] | [[SLNS Reaper|SLNS Reaper]] | [[SLNS Sharpshooter (battlecruiser)|SLNS Sharpshooter]] | [[SLNS Triumphant|SLNS Triumphant]] | [[SLNS Yenta MacIlvenna|SLNS Yenta MacIlvenna]] Civilian Vessels [[RMMS Bernike|RMMS Bernike]] | [[RMS Gertuida|RMS Gertuida]] | [[RMS Kaisers Witz|RMS Kaisers Witz]] | ''Marianne'' | ''Mary Ellen'' | ''Priscilla Lane'' | ''Seraphim One'' | ''Tallulah Dawn 7'' | ''Veerle Vosburgh'' | ''Факел'' Stations [[HMSS Hephaestus|HMSS Hephaestus]] |'' '' [[HMSS Vulcan|HMSS Vulcan]] | [[HMSS Weyland|HMSS Weyland]] | Donald Ulysses and Rosa Aileen Shuman Space Station | Eroica Station | Stacja Kosmiczna Józefa Piłsudskiego Sectors Madras Sector | Maya Sector Systems Addison | Akron | Any Port | Bessie | Boyle | Bootstrap | Calpurnia | Chantilly | Darius | Dillard | Golem | Hypatia | Jubilee | Kondratii | Kumang | Loomis | Lucas | Lucastra | Manticore | McIntosh | Mesa | Meyers | Mobius | Monica | Montana | New Tuscany | Pequod | Sarduchi | SCY-146-H | Seraphim | Split | Swallow | Tiberian | Tillerman | Włocławek | Wonder | Zunker Planets Chotěboř | Darius Gamma | Dresden | Earth | Erewhon | Fattoria | Grayson | Gryphon | Halkirk | Kornati | Manticore | Mesa | Meyers | Montana | Seraphim | Shakin | Smoking Frog | Swallow | Tevye | Thurso | Włocławek Cities Anatevka | Capistrano | Chicago | Conerock | Dobzhansky | Elgin City | Gilliansbridge | Glenquoich | Haldane | Harlach | Lądowisko | Landing | Leonard | MacQuinnville | Mělník | Mendel | Miescher | Nouveau Paris | Ohlarhn | Pine Mountain | Red Bluffs | Rotherwal | Shuttlesport | Swantown | Tanners Port | Thimble | Velehrad | Yawata Crossing Nations * Republic of Haven * Republic of Loomis * Republika Włocławek * Chotěbořian Republika * Swallow System Republic * Star Empire of Manticore ** Star Kingdom of Manticore ** Talbott Quadrant * Mesa * Mesan Alignment * Republic of Monica * Solarian League * Kingdom of Torch * Mayan Federation Government Foreign Office | Komisja Wolności i Sprawiedliwości Społecznej | Národní Shromáždění | President of the Chotěbořian Republika‏‎ | Prezydent of the Republika Włocławek Military Battle Fleet | Battlecruiser Squadron 720 | ''David Taylor'' class | Frontier Fleet | Battle of Golem | Battle of Hyacinth | Home Fleet | Operation Houdini | ''Indefatigable'' class | Operation Janus | Joint Intelligence Sharing and Distribution Command Center | Battle of Kumang | LAC | Operation Lacoön | Battle of Lovat | Battle of Manticore | Mark 17 CUMV(L) | ''Mastodonte'' | Maya Sector Defense Force | Mesa System Navy | Republic of Monica System Navy | Office of Naval Intelligence | Operation Oyster Bay | Panther (APC) | pinnace | Quadrant Guard | ''Relámpagos'' class | Royal Manticoran Marine Corps | Royal Manticoran Navy | Scorpion (AFV) | Siły Zbrojne Włocławka | Soighnean (GEV) | Solarian League Navy | sting ship | Battle of Swallow | Swallow System Army | Talbott Station | Tenth Fleet | Battle of Tiberian | ''Trojan'' class | ''Vencejo'' | Vibora (APC) | Battle of Włocławek Security Forces Biuro Bezpieczeństwa i Prawdy | Cherubim Police Department | Chotěbořian Public Safety Force | Cripple Mountain Search and Rescue Command | Departament Ochrony Przewodniczącego | Genetic Advancement and Uplift League | Inspectorate Five | Inspektorat Sił Zbrojnych | Landing City Police Department | MacRory Militia | Mesan Internal Security Directorate | Mesan Office of Investigation | Mesan Planetary Peaceforce | Monica Internal Security Force | Montana Customs Patrol | Office of Public Safety | Owens Steadholder's Guard | Policja Federalna | Seraphim System Security Police | Solarian Gendarmerie | Swallow System Protection Force | System Security Force | System Security Force | Talbott Quadrant Customs Patrol | Torczon Security Services | United Public Safety Force | Velehrad Police Department | Wydział Kryminalno-Dochodzeniowy Political Groups Anti-Slavery League | Any Port Democratic Movement | Audubon Ballroom | Jiskra | Krucjata Wolności Myśli | Liberal Party | Loomis Liberation League | Loomis Prosperity Party | McIntosh Popular Front | Mobius Liberation Front | Nixon Foundation | Red Fern Association | Rembrandt Trade Union | Ruch Odnowy Narodowej | System Unity and Progress Party Criminal Groups Tremont Towers Dragons Corporations Axelrod Corporation | Brookwell, O'Daley, Hannover, and Sakubara | City Solutions, Incorporated | Creswell Combine | Frogmore-Wellington Aeronautics | Hauptman Cartel | Iwahara Interstellar | Jessyk Combine | Kalokainos Interstellar | Kalokainos Shipping | Kellerman, Kinross, & Watts of Terra | Krestor Interstellar | Lanza Corporation | Manpower Incorporated | Mendoza of Córdoba | Oginski Group | Rappaport Industries | Sapphire Technologies of Mesa | Somerton Spaceways | Star Enterprise Initiatives Unlimited | Stowarzyszenie Eksporterów Owoców Morza | Szymański i Synowie | Tallulah Corporation | Tallulah Resource Extraction Enterprises | Tallulah Security Enterprises | Tallulah Travel Interstellar | Technodyne Industries of Yildun | Trifecta Corporation Institutions Cherubim Public Library | Clemson University | Eduard Beneš University | First Interstellar Bank of Manticore | First People's Bank of Cherubim | Royal Manticoran Naval Academy | Szpital Marii Urbańskiej | Uniwersytet Mikołaja Kopernika Businesses The Busted Stein | Beaverhead Hotel | Chez Umberto's | Comstock Hotel | Dempsey's Bar | Fingal's Tavern | The Golden Olive | Hotel Włodzimierz Ziomkowski | Koš Chleba | MacLean Forestry Products | MacNish, Tonnochy, and Duncanno | Marianna Tours | O'Casey's | Quillen's | The Soup Spoon | Three Hills Sandwiches | Urrezko Koilara | Whitewater Hollow Outfitters | Wydawnictwo Zielone Wzgórza Organizations Benešov Dragons | Kepagane & Bellini | Mělník Warriors | Modřany Sabres | Oscar William Madison Foundation | Safaris Interstellar | Sdružení Sokol Chotěboř | Silver Oak Cooperative | Siostry Ubogich | Society for Creative Anachronism | Swallow System Trans-Atmospheric Racing Association | Transformers | Velehrad Lions Media Education Channel News | Lądowisko Gazety i Kurier Astrography Lynx Terminus | Talbott Cluster | Visigoth Wormhole Junction | Włocławek-Sarduchi Warp Bridge | wormhole Geography Amulree | Broken Back Mountain | Cragmore Ocean | Cripple Mountains | Greentree Knob | Lake Michigan | MacIntyre Gap | McClintock Island | New Missouri Gorge | Nirenberg Mountains | Saganami Island | Stronsay | Szeroka Rzeka | New Sapphire Mountains | Swan River | Tannerman Ocean | Wiepolski Ocean Locations 7707 Bulwar Heinleina | Beadle Tower | Blue Lagoon Amusement Park | Buenaventura Tower | Caisteal Òrach | Camp Justice | Dobzhansky Soccer Complex | Elgin Spaceport | Fort Golden Eagle | Fort Silvano Nagpal | Harris Street Arsenal | Hendry Park | Henrietta O'Byrne Arsenal | Jankulovski Stadium | Lądowisko Spaceport | Lidový Dům | Matthew Stanley Meselson Academy | Mount Royal Palace | Náměstí Žlutých Růží | Oswald Avery Prep School | Pine Valley Park | Prezent do Praksedá | Saracen Tower | Smith Tower | Suvorov Tower | Svein Lombroso Memorial Soccer Stadium | Szafirowa Wyspa | Terrabore Maximum Security Prison | Three Oaks | Tobolinski Field | Trifecta Tower | Velehrad Stadium | Vězení Horský Vrchol | Whitewater Hollow | Yellow Rock Prison | Zlatobýl Tower Technology graser torpedo | Hydra III | kinetic energy weapon | pulser | Rattlesnake Ground Attack Missile | streak drive | uni-link | vibro blade Flora Chotěboř yellow rose | Liebender Nussbaum | mountain oak | silver oak | Włocławek trufla | winter-gaunt Fauna Bhaltair | hexapuma | Hypatian Mountain Hound | Mobian mountain sheep | Montana sage hen | near-elk | ogre wolf | Seraphim robin | snow bear | sunburst trout | Swallow possum Other Defense of the Republic Act | Donald Ulysses Shuman Memorial Cup | Dzień Przewodniczącego | Eridani Edict | Final Flourish | Glenlivet | Grażyna | Yumashev's Great Thinkers of Political Freedom | ''Iconoclast'' | komáři | Komár Crisis | MacRory Massacre | Manticoran dollar | mindbender | newsfax | Nussbutter | Old Tillman | Oligarchia | ''Sky Shark'' class | soccer | street hand | ''Torro'' class | vodka External links *Chapter One at Weber Forums http://forums.davidweber.net/viewtopic.php?f=1&t=8183 Category:Honorverse material